Kick
by blondegirl09
Summary: Who would have thought a kick could make you so happy? Hinata x Kiba. Finalfantasy13-2lover requested a new story, so here it is! Oh... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


**Authors Note: Okay I wrote got a request from 'Finalfantasy13-2lover' for another Kiba x Hinata story. I am currently writing another story, 'What a Life', for Shikamaru x Ino; However, I have major writers block. I am not talking about not being able to write one part, or even half of the story. There is a brick wall standing in front of me! Until said wall is removed, I have decided to try a different story entirely. This will probably be short, only one chapter. Anyway, I hope everyone likes the story. Here we go!**

Kick

Gently I closed the bathroom door. Steam engulfed me and warmed my chilled skin. As is walked across the floor, I wrapped my long hair around my hand and twisted it. Once I had it wound into a bun, I placed it on top of my head and clipped it.

Quickly, I removed the robe that I wore and hung it on the wall. Carefully, I made my way to the tub and dipped my toes into the warm water. "Ah perfect." I said to myself. I grabbed the side of the tub, for balance, and stepped in. Slowly, I submerged myself into the bath.

'If I rush, I will not enjoy this free time.'

My long legs stretched out along the bottom of the tub and I rested my head on the side. My eyes closed and I sighed. After a few minutes, I grabbed a washcloth and some soap and started to wash. After that, I reached up and released my hair from its clip. The long strands fell over my shoulders and down my back.

I dunked my head into the water and poured some shampoo into my palm. Softly, I massaged in into my scalp. I turned on the faucet and rinsed my hair quickly.

I unplugged the drain, letting the water in the tub escape. With more difficulty then before I grabbed the sides of the tub and pushed my body up. 'Getting out of the tubs is always so much harder than getting in' I thought to myself.

I pulled a towel off the shelf and started to dry my skin. After drying off my hair, as best I could, I grabbed my robe from its hook and tied it around me. I walked out of the bathroom and moved down the hallway.

When I got to my room, I quickly dressed. No one was home, so I decided on a pair of pants and an overly big shirt. 'So comfy!' I giggled to myself. I pulled a shirt from the drawer and slipped it on. As I was pulling on a pair of pants, my stomach growled loudly.

"Time for lunch!" I said excitedly rubbing my hand over my stomach. I strode into the kitchen and got a bowl from the cabinet. As I turned to get soup from the refrigerator, a giant white blur flew in front of me and I stumbled backwards.

As my feet slipped from under me, the bowl flew from my hands and smashed when it hit the floor. Before I would try to catch myself, my back hit something firm and strong hands wrapped around my shoulders. I was lifted back into place, but all I could do was look at the floor. Tears clouded my vision and fell as I stared at the broken glass on the floor.

A hand rested on the side of my face and fingers wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Hinata, we can buy a new bowl, you don't need to cry." My husband said reassuringly, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

"I-I-I know we can, but that was my favorite bowl, and you a-a-are h-h-h-home from your mission. I almost fell and it is snowing outside. I-I-I-I-I can't even go outside to l-l-look at it!" I shuttered through the tears. Teeth showed through his grin.

"Firstly, we have five other bowls just like this one. Secondly, yes I am home. Lastly, I have no idea why those two are tied together, but I caught you, and if you go get your coat I'll walk out with you for a few minutes."

A smile crossed my face and I agreed. "I have to clean this up first," referring to the broken glass on the floor. He pushed me out of the kitchen and insisted on doing it himself. I went to the closet and grabbed my coat. After buttoning it, I slipped on my winter boots. Something nudged the back of my leg and I turned. Akamaru sat behind me, looking almost apologetic.

I smiled at him and patted the top of this head. "It is okay Akamaru; I know you did not mean to knock me down."

"Hinata don't be nice to him. He knows not to run into the house as he did. Akamaru, for that you have to stay inside." Akamaru wined and lay on the floor near the door. Kiba pushed the door open and I stepped outside.

The frosty air hit my face and snow drifted down, landing on my coat. Kiba walked beside me and I wrapped my hand around his, entwining our fingers.

At that moment, I felt something hit the inside of my stomach. I stopped walking and pushed the free hand onto the fabric of my coat. I stared down in amazement as I felt it again. I smiled and turned to Kiba. I released his hand and pushed his palm to my growing belly.

When he felt it, his face lit up and he pulled me closer to wrap his arms around me.

"Hinata he kicked, our baby kicked!" he said. I felt like crying again from pure happiness. I looked up at him and said "Welcome home Kiba. I guess he was waiting for you to come back too." Kiba kissed me. I laughed when he pulled away.

Playfully I said, "Best welcome home gift ever, right?" He smirked and before I could stop him, he lifted me up. "I'm sure I can think of one better." I giggled as he started back toward the house.

**Okay so what did everyone think? Did you love it; hate it (I hope not)? Review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you.**

**Blondegirl09**


End file.
